Love on Fire
by Shell.Bee.Finnideen
Summary: Kyra has to hide who she is to everyone outside of the magical world. Seamus just gets looked at as the kid who blows things up. Until Slughorn tells Seamus he needs a tutor or he'll fail and McGonagall tells Kyra she needs to help a student a year ahead of her to become a Prefect. What happens when their world collide will they blend together or will it go up in flames.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters, title, or lyrics. Credit goes to_ J.K. Rowling, and Anna Nalick_**

* * *

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

"_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_

_-Anna Nalick "Breath"-_

"Knock, knock!" Said Claire as she walked through the bedroom door of her friend Kyra who was laying on her bed with her headphones in, typing away.

"Kyra, Hello" it became obvious to Claire that Kyra had the music up past blaring to the point of making you deaf. Finally after standing in the door way for the past five minutes Claire had had enough. She walked up to Kyra and ripped her headphones out.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Kyra yelled at the sudden silence.

"Why hello to you to best friend, welcome back to the real world." Claire said with a smirk.d

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kyra said with a roll of her eyes, she hated to be interrupted when she was in the middle of a thought. "The real world sucks." Kyra retorted.

"Have you even got up from this spot since you got home last night?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, once. I had to pee"

"That's classy, have you been writing this whole time?"

"Yes Claire I have, it's the only thing that keeps me sane anymore"

Last night Claire had insisted that Kyra go to this New Year bash. Honestly the only thing Kyra wanted to do was be a home with her quill and parchment that she had to keep hidden when she was home because her step-mother or step-muggle as Kyra like to call her didn't want people to know she was a witch. Normally she would just stay at Hogwarts over the holiday's it was just easier. She didn't have to hide who she was to please her step-muggle, or to even keep Claire as a friend. There was one time after her first year at Hogwarts Kyra just played on the idea with Claire that magic could exist and the reaction she got was very unsettling, so she just decided it was better to not tell her.

When they were at the party at some girls house that Kyra wasn't sure that Claire even knew who she was, Kyra was trying to find the bathroom at which point she walked into a bedroom where her "boyfriend" who was undressing some girl who pretty much had no clothes on as it was. Kyra didn't even like him that much to be honest she really only agreed to go out with him over the summer to make the rest of the muggles she was "friends" with believe she was normal – also to keep them from asking questions about her super-secret school.

After seeing that shit show in the bedroom she asked Claire if she could borrow some cash to call a cab and go home because she had to get ready to go back to school the next day. Of course Claire had to make it a big deal that Kyra got cheated on, that's all that muggle girls really have to worry about. Kyra had bigger fish to fry; she was trying to become a prefect for the next year so she had to work her tail off, getting straight A's in all her classes, tutoring someone in potions that was a year ahead of her, and train for the war that was about to happen because you-know-who had returned. All of this while trying to get the attention of a 5th year whom she had been writing back and forth with over the entire winter break because this was the first time they hadn't been able to talk to each other every day since whatever they had going on with each other began.

"Are you seriously still bummed about that jackass of a boyfriend?" Claire's high pitched voice snapped her back to reality.

"Ex-boyfriend and no, to be honest Claire I couldn't have been happier to walk in on him and the slut of the week"

"Are you sick or something? Did you just say you couldn't be happier?"

"Yes I did, and no I'm not sick Claire let's be honest here I'm only really home in the summer and when I choose to come home for winter break, I knew exactly what he was doing when I was gone. Plus things were never great he was just kind of there and to be honest I didn't even want to be with him."

"Let me guess you have some hot guy at your fancy private school, the school you refuse to talk about, the one where you can't take you laptop or your cellphone to, and the one you never call home from."

Kyra rolled her eyes it's not like she could come right out and tell Claire, a muggle, that she went to a school to learn magic, where she uses an owl to write home to her dad. How was she supposed to tell her that she is falling the pyro of the 5th years?

"Claire can we please not start this discussion about my school and no there isn't some hot guy at my school. It just isn't really practical to have a boyfriend when I'm only here at the most 3 ½ months out of a year."

"Okay let's change the topic…. Sort of, when are you going back to school?"

"I leave in a few hours it's a long ride to get to the train station."

"So you don't have any time to do something fun like go to the mall?"

"Sorry Claire, your about four hour's too late, but I'll tell you what I'll do my best to write to you this time."

"You know you say that every time you leave and I don't hear from you again until you come home."

"I know but this time I'll actually try." Kyra got up from here bed and walked over to where Claire was standing and gave her a hug, keeping a conscious effort to keep her white shirt away from Claire's makeup covered face. "I'll be home before you know it."

Claire stepped back and whipped the tears from her face, "Why do I do this every time you leave. Love you loser"

"Love you too punk."

Just like that Claire walked out of the door and Kyra could hear her heels clicking on the stairs as she was walking to the front door. Almost simultaneously there was a tapping at her bedroom window she looked behind her to find her owl, Pearl a beautiful all white owl with blue eyes, holding a little envelope with chicken scratch writing on and immediately she knew who it was from, Seamus.

* * *

**This is my first story in a really long time. Please tell me what you think. Read and Review Please  
**

**Love, Shelby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR LYRICS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO J.K. ROWLING &amp; DAVID ARCHULETA**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_-David Archuleta "Crush"-_

Seamus was just gathering the last of his things when there was a tapping at his window. He closed his eyes for a moment hoping it was Pearl, Kyra's owl whom had become a normal guest to his bedroom window these past few weeks. When he opened his eyes and turned around there was a grey barn owl waiting for seams to come by and open the window. He let out a small sigh then shook his head and let him in. His name was Knox and it was his cousin Aedin's owl.

Aedin was just about to start at Hogwarts this year and Seamus told him that he'd help him out and show him the ropes of the place. Even though Aedin was five years younger the Seamus they were still close. This had a lot to do with the fact that Aedin's mom was killed by He Who Must Not Be Named, and his dad ran off after she got pregnant and found out she was a witch. Aedin lived with their grandmother and spent a lot of time with Seamus and his family.

"_Hope I have everything I need to start at Hogwarts you'll sit with me on the train right? I really hope that I get sorted in the Gryffindor with you. I suppose the other houses aren't that bad just as long as I don't go into Slytherin that would be Terrible. Well, see you at Kings Cross_

_-Aedin"_

Seamus laughed to himself a little bit, ever since he explained to Aedin that the owls are their way of contacting everyone at home he's been sending even the smallest messages by owl. Seamus guessed he was making sure Knox knew where to go. He sat down on his bed with his quill and parchment and wrote two letters. The first one was short letting Aedin know that they would talk when they arrived at the platform. He scribbled down the words in seconds put it in Knox's beak and sent him out the window. The second letter was just as short but took him twice as long to put the words on paper.

"_Meet me outside of platform 9 ¾ so we can seat together. Can't wait to see you!_

_-Seamus"_

He stared at the words on the page half wondering if he sounded like an idiot and half wondering if should say more. He didn't know how to say more, he didn't know how to put words on to paper. The letters they have been writing back and forth all winter holiday have been casual nothing to crazy_. _This actually confused Seamus, he thought that something was coming of all of this. He was almost sure that Kyra had feelings for him just as he thought he had feelings for her. Maybe this was just a school thing, maybe he was reading too much into it. He was never good with girls.

**_What are you thinking? Of course you're reading too much into this, she is just helping you with potions because all you do is blow things up. You're only doing this because Slughorn will fail you if you don't. She is only helping you because…_**

Another tap at the window broke his thought. He rolled his eyes thinking that Aedin sent him yet another owl. When he turned around there was pearl, all white with those big blue eye's staring at him. Those eye's reminded him so much of Kyra. She had long brown hair that hit her just at the middle of her back and the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. Her smile could make even the grumpiest picture in the castle smirk. Pearl made another noise and made Seamus jump. He walked over and patted her head while he read the letter.

"_I know that I haven't been the best pen pal over the holidays but the only time I can write is in the dead of night. The wicked step-muggle has a conniption fit when she hears pearl leaving or coming into the house makes it hard for me send and receive letters. Pearl knows she can't tap on the window so I have to make sure that I am home and in my room so she can get in. I have to hide who I really am when I'm home and pretend to be a muggle so step-muggle doesn't yell at my dad for having a freak as a daughter. I'll try to explain more when were back at school. Remember for every good mark you get you get to ask me anything you want. (: Well, I'll see you on the train._

_~Kyra"_

Seamus opened the letter he had written seen how much his letter lacked compared to hers. He quickly scribbled on a parchment a new letter gave it to pearl and sent her back to Kyra. With a big stupid grin on his face Seamus finished packing and for once looked forward to the long train ride back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hoped you guys like chapter two. Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think of chapter layouts.  
Sorry its so short didn't realize it until I uploaded it. I promise better things are to come.**

**Love shelby**


End file.
